


5. Fear

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Dom has a nightmare, luckily Grian's there to help him
Relationships: Dom & Grian
Series: YHStober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	5. Fear

King Dominick Dorito Rao, appointed the position king of Helscraft by the Watchers, or at least that’s what the others were told, and they wouldn’t dare question the Watchers.

If you ask EX’s opinion his highness was regal, he doesn’t turn away his citizens nor does he think any problem is too small. It was odd and different than the way EX would rule, but he wouldn’t have it in any other manner with Helsknight as Champion, EX as Advisor and Dom as their King.

But they had noticed that he took an interest in one of the newer hermits, Grian, his name was, a small man with a big smile and an open personality, he had doubts that this little kid is a threat to them, and yet Dom keeps going out of his way to watch him. It got to the point where he would ignore them in favour of the red sweatered man.

They were supposed to be having a meeting with his brother and Wels, but Dom had asked for Grian’s presence, imagine Ex’s surprise when he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and he became more frantic.

His brother and Wels were instantly suspicious, but Dom didn’t tell them his intentions, nor did he tell EX or Hels.

What the King never told his Advisor nor his Champion was that he had nightmares, ones that make him scream and scramble and sob.

A lot of things make him afraid some are inconsequential and easy to ignore or evade, rabbits, closed spaces, his father, to name a few.

Other times they scare him, with Hels’s iron sword that reminds him too much of a knife or EX’s white hair and red eyes that reminds him of the person that outed him to his homophobic father. He’s afraid of them, of what they represent, the hermits are too different from what he’s used to, sure they’re kind and some of them Dom could beat in a fight, but Dom is King of their evil counters, and unfortunately he knows how being a ruler of them could make him look.

That’s why he wants Grian there. There was too much tension between the hermits and their counters. Hels always has his sword out, Ex twitches whenever he wants to throw a punch, and who knows what X and Wels are thinking behind their helmets.

But Grian's safe, Grian knows about his role as King, and he doesn’t care, Grian knows about his fears after too many nights comforting him from a nightmare, or listening to him vent about his father, all these instances had told him that Grian would protect him. Grian knows all these things about him, and not once did he belittle him.

Grian would protect him.

“Absolutely not” X growled at his brother after he requested Grian join in on their peace treaty.

“Well you have no choice, either he comes to the meeting, or we take him there ourselves” Hels growled back, gripping his iron sword and taking a menacing step towards the Admin.

“Is that a threat?!” Wels unsheathed his sword, ready to defend Grian with all his might.

“No, it’s a promise” Hels and Wels glared at each other before a knock on the door distracted them, and Grian peaked in.

Grian paused “am I interrupting something?” he chuckled nervously as he stared at the iron sword in Hels’s hand. “I could come back later X” He started to close the door when EX walked up to it and pulled him in, Grian squeaked “okay, X what’s going on?!”

“Nothing, because you don’t have to be there,” X pulled Grian behind him. “Seriously I don’t understand why your King wants him there in the first place.”

“Oh for the love of-” Hels pointed his sword at Grian’s neck making him freeze, not that Hels cared “King Dominick wants you to attend our next peace meeting, lord knows why but he does” Hels rolled his eyes and sheathed his iron sword, he gestured for EX to follow him “I suggest you be there or we’ll take you there by force” they walked out of the room leaving two hermits angered and the other snapping himself out of his fear.

“Grian you don’t have to go, we’ll protect you if they ever try anything” X placed his hands on Grian’s shoulder.

Grian shook his head, “It’s just a peace meeting, I’ll be fine for one afternoon” Grian grinned at them, trying to hide how much Hels’s sword actually got to him.

When it came time for the meeting Dom paced, and his breaths got more and more uneven, every time one of these meetings took place, Dom always had nightmares straight after mostly involving Sam or the kidnappers that experimented on him. 

He doesn’t want to wake up screaming and cowering in bed like a child, he doesn’t wish for Hels and EX to think he’s weak or pathetic, he doesn’t want to be afraid anymore.

“My lord, they're here” Hels voice travelled into his chambers, and Dom took a big breath, put on his crown and was escorted to their meeting room.

“Presenting King Dominick Rao of Hels,” He flushed, but he heard Grian politely clapping and smiling at him, it made him feel at ease, knowing he won’t get hurt with Grian here.

“What you get a fancy entrance while we’re here waiting for you, doesn’t sound very fair there my lord” Grian grinned, cheeky and teasing, Dm knows what he’s doing, distracting him and making him feel secure in this space. He thanked him for it.

“I’m a royal, you’re not” Grian giggled, and grew silent waiting for him and Xisuma to start the meeting, it looks like Dom wasn’t the only one that wanted to get this treaty over with.

The meeting went well, and Hels had barely pulled out his iron sword, but a storm seemed to ransack the area, and the visiting hermits had to stay the night, much to everyone’s chagrin.

Grian was set closest to Dom’s chambers, EX and Hels wanted to keep an eye on their counters, so they shared a room with them. Dom had convinced them that Grian wouldn’t bring harm to him.

In the dark of the night, as thunder boomed and lightning strikes, no one could hear the screams or begs of a man turned King. He sobbed and shook in fear within the throws of a nightmare before he woke up and let a banshee-like cry.

He panted and shook, tears coated his pillow as he hugged it and sobbed into it. Grian was in the other room, separated by a thick wall. Grian could help, Grian would help. He got up, still clutching his pillow close and shifted towards his door.

The dark hallway echoed with ghosts and Dom sucked in a breath before heading towards Grian’s room, fear made him want to freeze, but he trudged on, faster and faster he shifted his feet and finally knocked on Grian’s door.

It was a quiet knock, one that Dom doubted Grian heard, he was wrong, however, when the door opened, and the man stood in a tank top and sweatpants that he got from Hels, it showed his scars, road rash on his elbows and glass scars along his arms as well as bullet scars. He could see the vine-like possession scar Grian had creeping around his neck and shoulders that barely covered a knife scar Sam had given him on his jugular.

He knows there were plenty more, but they were hidden by his shirt and pants, “Dom? Are you alright?” Dom jolted out of his staring and started tearing up from the nightmare, he didn’t remember what it was about, but all he knew was that it scared him.

“Grian” he whispered, hiccuping and gasping for breath and he felt Grian’s arms surround him, covering him, protecting him, and Dom sobbed into his neck and discarded the pillow to clutch at Grian, his knees buckled, but the older man picked him up by the thighs and sat down on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and rubbed at Dom’s back, hushing him and humming.

“It’s okay, you’re not there anymore, you’re safe, I’ll protect you” He kept muttering these things into Dom’s hair as his panic and fear subsides, and he curls deeper into the man, Grian would protect him, even from his fears.

THE END


End file.
